From The Beginning to Now
by chinnyc
Summary: Lucy Hale and Ian Harding are just your two typical co-stars... but it all changed after one night... Sorry summary sucks... I'm never good at these... GIVE THIS STORY A TRY PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm new to this so please be positive... (:  
I love Lucian a lot and I watched Punk'd and laughed my a$$ off! (Btw I've seen the episode like more than once already…)  
I love Ian Harding… A lot, his reaction was so funny! **

**Two or Three Shots (: since I'm new and writing is only a past time.**

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars nor do I know Lucy Hale or Ian Harding.. I'm just a Fan.. **

Chapter 1

** Ian's POV **

Just as I got Punk'd, I thought it was humanly impossible to be more in love with her. Hi, I'm Ian Harding and I'm in love with the one, the only Lucy Hale. The moment I first laid my eyes on her I fell in love, the way her big hazel eyes suck you in like you were deep in thought and the way her smile is so bright and cheery that you can't help but stupidly grin because she has a radiance that's so enthusiastic. Well that's Lucy Hale for you.

Lately I've been having stronger feelings for her but she, sadly, is with someone. This someone was named Chris Zylka. It's not that I greatly despise him but I didn't really get a good vibe off of him when I first met him. I really don't see what she sees in him. He seems sketchy and not the kind of person you would like to be with. Sometimes I feel like she likes me back, but then when I gain enough courage to go after her, I chicken out only to beat around the bush. She makes me weak, a feeling where only she has ever been able to make me feel like that.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Being the host of Punk'd been the most surreal thing I have ever done lately. Ever since Chris and I started dating I feel as if I'm being guarded all the time like a little child who can't be out of watch of a guardian or parent. The freedom that Punk'd gave me expanded my time away from Chris and into the arms of my co-star and first victim, Ian Harding. The moment I Punk'd him he yelled that he loved me, it's not that it's his first time ever saying it to me, but the way he said it and the way I've been feeling for him lately sent butterflies into to my stomach. I am deeply in love with Mr. Ian Harding.

_ Flashback _

"_YOU JUST GOT PUNK'D!" I yelled as I burst into a loud laughter and a bunch of cheers, the reaction on his face was priceless and all I'm thinking is what a success this is. Ian's shocked and ridiculously still hot face was the reaction I was looking for and then he started talking_

_"I love you so much; I'm going to kill you in your sleep… I'm so happy I didn't cry!"_

_I zoned out after "I love you so much" and it was then I realized I love him._

* * *

Later that week I called asking him if I could go over to his apartment to hang out since lately I've been avoiding Chris. I've been avoiding him because I started to second guess my feelings for him, feelings that I believe were only distractions to make me not fall for Ian when truly I've already fallen for him from the day we met. The first time our eyes met we connected feeling the instant chemistry, the instant spark, and the instant electrifying feeling whenever our hands or body part touched. Our first scene together was the most amazing feeling I have ever had and since we were in a dirty bathroom I was glad to only be focusing on him. After that I couldn't get enough of him but then it hit me, I realized that if I started to date my co-star and we end in a massive breakup we might lose out jobs because the chemistry is lost and gone; so I started to push those feelings away, that's when I met Chris.

Now I stand outside his apartment, starting to second guess everything as I knocked on the door. What if he only meant the "I love you" in a friendly way? What if I make the whole situation awkward? What if I ruin our friendship? What if I ruin our chemistry? As I was deep in thought I totally forgot about where I was and what I was doing and then I realized I was right outside his apartment. He stood there waiting for me to respond to his offer to come in and the look on his face was full of concern…

* * *

It was now or never and I started to blurt out everything from my thoughts. Everything from the first day we met and how I felt the instant spark, to the prank I pulled on him the week earlier. I didn't realize it has already been an hour and he still hasn't spoken, he let me tell him everything not stopping me once and that was that. "No going back" I thought, and now the only thing bugging me is what his answer will be. I just poured my heart and he sat there speechless and processing everything I was saying. The thing about Ian is the fact that his brain process things too slowly but that's what I like about him sometimes. Anyways as I was about to get up and leave he grabbed my arm, spun me around, and gave me the most romantic, most passionate kiss he have ever planted on me. All I was thinking was this is better, no cameras, no people to tell them where to place their heads, just them and only them. As he pulled away after a few minutes to get some air he started to tell me what he thought about all of this and boy was I scared to know…

**REVIEW PLEASE ! Giving feedback would be the nicest thing you could do (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd just like to say thanks GilmoreGirls945 for Reviewing (:  
Go check out her stories, especially The Fight for Love one of my Faves!  
********Please Review at the end, it'll mean a lot. When I got my first review I couldn't help but smile a lot... I don't know why but it was a huge accomplishment to me :p**

**Anyways onto the story... **

**Chapter 2**

**Ian's POV**

I think I've just heard what I've wanted to hear for the longest time. She loves me, and it made my heart swell so much. I got lost in the moment, into a deep thought about our future and what to say back. Should I tell her about how much I love her? Should I kiss her? (Sensing the Déjà vu here (;) All these questions came rushing through my head until I realized that she was getting up, about to leave and then I went for it. I kissed her right there, right then. She made me love her so much it hurts so much but I didn't care, I have her now and I'm not going to lose her. As I pulled away I began to speak.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for that… Ever since the first day we met I knew you were the one for me. The one who will be there for me, the one who'll always make me smile, the one I can trust, the one who will be my everything. I knew I wanted to make you mine, but I knew that most co-stars who date and lose the spark end up losing their jobs and I couldn't risk breaking our friendship, as long as I got to work with you, kiss you, and still have a strong friendship always re-assured me that as long as I had you I would always be fine, I didn't want to risk our friendship, but ever since Chris came a long I feel as if I was losing you and that I needed to start fighting for you and telling you how much I love you more. I was jealous of Chris and so I blurted out I loved you on Punk'd so the whole world would know how much I love you."

Just as I finished talking and saw the goofy, yet still amazing grin form across her face, I knew I won her over. She was just too adorable and I got lost into her eyes again… then I realized something, she was getting a worried look on her face and she began panicking.

**Lucy's POV**

I was amazed. His speech about me being his everything was everything I could ever imagine. I was grinning, a grin that couldn't possibly get any bigger. I totally forgot about one thing though. That thing was Chris Zylka. I need to break it off with him, I can't lead him on. I began to worry, and started to panic…

"Ian, don't get me wrong, I love you and all but what do we do about Chris? I certainly do not want a reputation were I'm a cheater, but I also definitely do not want to lead him on. What should I do, I know I should break up with him, he'll question me, he guards me like I'm incapable of doing anything by myself! So he will be jealous and he might come after you and I don't want you to get hurt and I don't know what to do!" I sobbed into Ian's shirt as he held me kissing my forehead as a re-assurance that he'll be there for me. I like little gestures like this because he knows I know him well enough to know what he saying without really saying it, one of the many things I love about him. Now what to do with Chris… I wish I never pushed my feelings away for Ian. I wish I never met Chris! I never even really liked him; he was only there for me when I was feeling lonely! Gosh, I'm a really bad person how could I use him… How could I have used anyone! I feel like a really bad person now, and I began to cry even more.

**Ian's POV**

As I hold a crying Lucy I began to use this time to think. Think about us, think about our future, and think about what to do with Chris. Lucy is a really sweet girl and never likes to hurt anyone, but I think maybe this one time, and hopefully her last time she could hurt one person. Who knows maybe Chris will take it easy, I don't really know the man, but the vibe you get off him is pretty bad, but maybe it's just insecurity hiding itself under a layer of physical toughness.

"Hey, Luce, don't cry, please. Just ask him to meet you somewhere to discuss your relationship and then break it off. Tell him that it just didn't click whenever they went out and that you guys weren't ever going to work, that there was never going to be a future for them, and that you never loved him as much as you thought. Ask him to be friends, but if that doesn't work I can always tag along to protect you. You see Luce, I don't know this man well, but he came off as tough to me when we met, but I thought about it and that some really tough guys come off as tough because they don't want to show there weakness, they don't want to show there insecurities so they protect themselves as a physically tough person." I looked at her hoping to see if she understood what I meant and she just stared at me. I continued… "Luce, I know you don't like hurting people, but there's always a first for everything and there's always a last. This can be your first, but it also can be your last. Please give it a try and know I'll always be there for you."

**Lucy POV**

Wow, what Ian just told me was genius and thoughtful. I like this side of Ian, so I took in all he said and decided. I was going to break up with Chris.

"Ian you're a freaking genius and I love you" I said and then giving a quick peck on the lips. "I'm going to call him asking him to meet up with me tomorrow, and before you ask, no, I don't need you to come with me but I'll call you as soon as I get it over with."

* * *

I pulled out my phone and dialed Chris's number. Within' the third ring he pick up, with a rather breathless voice, causing me to wonder…

"Hey Lucy, what do you want?" He said breathlessly, and rushed.

"Um, hey, why do you sound so breathless?" and then I heard a girl's voice… It was unfamiliar but she started to talk.

"Hey, Chris hurry up, I'm horny and want you in me now." Then it hit me. He was cheating on me, with some slut! I began to speak…

"Um, who was that? And why does it seem like your cheating on me! How could you? You know what, never mind I don't want to know, but I was planning to break up with you anyways, so WE'RE OVER! Don't try calling me, don't try texting me, and don't even come for me! Just go back with the girl you're cheating on me with!" I yelled the last bit and hung up quickly. I sobbed and dialed Ian's number, he quickly answered like he was anticipating for me to call him and then I asked if I could go over, and he replied with a quick yes.

**REVIEW PLEASE! It's helps make a good writer.  
**

**I'm satisfied with this chapter, but I think it could use some improvement... I'm sorry but I'm still a bad writer... I don't know where to add drama or suspense or anything.. :p Oh well.**

**Last Chapter next... **


End file.
